Spoofing attacks are becoming increasingly prevalent in the digital age. There are many types spoofing attacks, such as TCP/IP spoofing, referrer spoofing, caller ID spoofing, and email address spoofing. In each instance, a malicious party or program successfully masquerades as another party or program in order to obtain sensitive or personal information from an unsuspecting user. An intranet website spoofing attack is no different. Enterprise users are accustomed to entering proprietary information or data on intranet websites. In an intranet spoofing attack, a malicious party may create a wireless access point nearby a corporate office, for example, and host spoofed an intranet website. If the wireless access point generates a sufficiently strong signal, an enterprise user using his or her corporate computing device may inadvertently access the spoofed intranet website believing the website is the real corporate intranet website. As a result, the enterprise user may thereby provide sensitive or personal information to the malicious party or program.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with conventional technologies for detecting an intranet spoofing attack.